What's Done cannot be Undone
by Heartfeltwriter
Summary: One evening, Drew is sleeping peacefully alongside his twin, Alex. He is completely unaware of the trouble that is about to befall him that night... AU, No pairing for now. One-shot for now, could become a multi-chapter later. Please Review!


Screams pierced through the silence of the night. One lonely child stood in front of his mirror looking at his own reflection in complete, unbridled terror. Behind him stood a pretty young maiden of no more than twenty. She wore a pitch black leather jacket, the t-shirt under it proudly stated: "Witch-in-training: Back off or It's Cursing Time!", and a pair of sickly green leggings. Her glossy brown hair shone with the glow of a tacky, dimming, LCD halo, contrasting with the rest of her outfit. Bright blue eyes twinkled with mirth as she watched the child's mute horror.

"What have you done?" The child's shriek filled the night. _"What did you do?"_

The maiden rolled her eyes. "Please, I've only brought out your true self to the outside." She admired her work smugly. The boy's formerly light green hair had grown long and greasy, turning dark brown from his roots to the tips. His nails were long enough to touch the floor without him bending over. In place of his teeth were sharp, jagged yellow teeth like a shark's. All in all, the boy looked like a monster from a fairytale. Tears pooled in his eyes as he looked like he was about to cry. "Now you can't use your appearance to manipulate others. So tell me, how does it feel to be as ugly as the people you insulted?

The boy now just looked confused. "What are you talking about? I've never insulted anyone before!" The maiden snorted in disbelief.

"Yeah right, I'll totally believe you." She jabbed her finger into the child's chest accusingly. "What about that girl you made cry because you called her ugly when she confessed to you?"

The boy's flabbergasted expression was otherworldly. His mouth was opening and closing at regular intervals. _'Just like a fish.'_ The maiden noted in glee. She truly believed the boy to be a cruel person, able to break a girl's heart without any remorse. "What girl?" The boy managed to sputter out.

"Don't act innocent!" The maiden exclaimed in complete disgust. "I know what you did!" She grabbed a clipboard out of thin air and began to flip through the pages muttering to herself. "Fine, even if you don't know about the girl's confession you MUST know about the donut licking incident! I mean seriously! You licked all the donuts in the shop, coincidentally, those donuts were for someone's wedding. Don't you feel ashamed of your actions?"

The boy was at a complete loss for words. _'What kind of person would lick all the donuts in a shop?! And, not to mention, calling a girl who confesses to you ugly! If that's the type of person she thinks I am, then no wonder she turned me into this beast.'_ "That wasn't me, I swear!" He tried to protest but he knew his efforts were futile. The girl was probably never going to listen to him anyway.

The girl however, began to look slightly flustered and panicked. She was frantically flipping through the clipboard now scattering papers everywhere. The boy felt that he shouldn't be amused at the girl's hysteria. _'She's cute when she's flustered.'_ The boy mused internally.

"How about stealing the lead role from your cousin, even though he had practiced for months?" The girl continue to shift papers around as she fired off question after question.

"No." The boy was more confused than ever. _'Why does she even think it's me who did these things anyway?'_

"Wasting toilet paper?"

"No."

"Dumping trash on your brother's head?"

"No."

"Forcing your brother to do all your chores then claiming all the rewards for yourself?"

"No."

"Five overdue library books?" By now the maiden's voice was trembling and high pitched with terror.

"No."

"STEALING AN EXTRA COOKIE FOR DESSERT?"

"NO!" The boy stopped then reconsidered. "Well actually yes, but only once."

"AHA!" The maiden screeched in triumph. Her smile stretched from ear to ear and she pointed her finger at the boy. "ALEX LAROUSSE, YOU ARE NOT AS INNOCENT AS YOU CLAIM TO BE! I FINALLY CAUGHT YOU RED-HANDED!"

"Wait!" The boy held up his hands in the universal time-out symbol. "What are you talking about? My name is Andrew, not Alexander. Alex is my twin brother!" The smile slid off the maiden's face and with each word Drew uttered she grew more and more pale. By the time he finished speaking she had turned a pasty chalk white.

"What have I done?" She muttered. "I punished the wrong brother. A ten-year old, innocent child at that! Oh no, if the boss finds out I'll be fired for sure!" She began to pace, slowly rising into the air at the same time. Just before the maiden's head was about to hit the ceiling, Drew stopped her.

"Umm, excuse me. Now that you know I'm innocent, can you turn me back to normal? Please?" The maiden gave Drew a pitying look.

"I'm so sorry." She shook her head. "But no. I can't undo my own spell. Since I haven't prepared for this scenario, I made the spell impossible to break through magical means."

Drew fell onto his bed completely dejected and hopeless. _'My life is over, just like that!'_

"What's done cannot be undone. But it is not completely hopeless. If you can find someone to fall in love with you before your twenty first birthday, then you will return to normal." The maiden jumped up and went back the way she came in. "Don't worry, you're a sweet child, I'm sure someone can love you quite easily." And just like that she was gone, the only trace of her presence was the reflection in the mirror.

"I hate witches." Drew muttered before settling back into bed. He hoped to wake up tomorrow to find that this was all just a dream.

* * *

Hi again, sorry for the very long extended wait between new content. I've recently become, slightly, obsessed with "Beauty and the Beast." (The original not the cheesy Disney version). I inspired me to write this little one-shot. Again I offer the same possibility of extending the story. Tell me what you think and please review. Your reviews are the reason I started writing again.

 **Shoutout to craycray3 for being the first to review. Thank you craycray3.**

 **This time, first person to review will get a one-shot/multi-chapter story of their choice.**

That's all for this time, thanks those who read and enjoyed my writing.

Sincerely,

Heartfelt Writer


End file.
